


Of truths revealed in the dark.

by BarPurple



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mind Palace, mentions of past violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal receives a visitor in prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of truths revealed in the dark.

Their roles had been reversed. Hannibal stood in the centre of the cell Will had once been confined to. The doctor looked at ease, his presence and bearing shaping his surroundings rather than allowing the cold dark walls to affect him in any way.

“Will. A pleasant surprise. I trust you are fully recovered for our last meeting.”

The thick scars that twisted and knotted across Will abdomen twitched, but Will refused to let his discomfort show on his face. Hannibal read the pain in his bland blank smile and inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement.

“How are you finding the accommodations Doctor?”

Will caught the slight stiffening of Hannibal’s shoulders, a brief flash of displeasure from the cannibal. 

“They are not what I had grown accustom too, but you know that this is not the place I shall dwell.”

“Ah, that amazing mind palace of yours. I was always impressed with the concept, but the more I considered it the more I find myself disappointed with your interpretation.”

The doctor’s features creased into an elegant frown as Will continued.

“As you have described it to me, it is a conglomerate of human architecture and artworks. Without doubt all beautiful objects, but all of them subject to the same flaw of human weakness. Your mind palace will not stand the test of time. It will decay and crumble.”

Hannibal mused on Will’s words for a moment before replying.

“Am I to understand that you believe your mental image of a stream is somehow a healthier mental construct?”

“I cannot crumble into the stream of time, for I am the stream; ever flowing, ever changing. For all of its grandeur it your mind palace is nothing more than the teacup tumbling towards the ground and its own destruction. You will dwell among its broken shards. That is the flaw of your design. Goodbye Hannibal.”

Will Graham walked slowly along the centre of the corridor and finally emerged into the pale winter morning light. He smiled as a chill breeze caressed his face. Tilting his head back into the stream of his mind he let the face of Doctor Hannibal Lecter wash away from the centre of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that occurred to me as I caught up with the end of season two. I'm not sure if its a finished piece, or the lead in to something more. 
> 
> It's my first tasting at the banquet table of Fannibal, so apologies if the characters aren't spot on.


End file.
